A Christmas Miracle
by Abigaile
Summary: A story about Harm and his little girl. You need to read it to find out more.


Disclamers- I don't own Jag. I wrote this story a while back for a school assignment. Got an A+.

A story about Harmon Rabb and his daughter

**A Christmas Miracle**

As I walk through the hallway I grab my light brown corduroy coat. It isn't very cold, but when you step outside the wind has a piercing blow that would make anyone shiver. I walk onto the porch and I step on the board that slightly squeaks. I head over to sit on the swinging bench, the ideal place to sit and think. I sit down and start rocking back and forth. The gentle clank of the swing going back and forth takes me back to a place when life was easier but in no way simpler to understand.

I look in the mirror and the straight dark brown hair of a 27-year-old is now the auburn shoulder length of a 10-year-old with a look of innocence and pain in her eyes.

Earlier…

"Ok, Abigail you can get one present from me."

"Yes, daddy." I say as I skip down the snow-covered streets, my curly auburn spirals bouncing with me. I skip towards the crowded area of Lawson's toy store.

"Hello, Miss. Abigail, what a pretty red coat you have," says Mr. Lawson to me admiring my red coat with black trim, and snowflake design on the black pocket.

"Thank you Mr. Lawson." I say as I walk down the aisles of the store with daddy trailing.

" Daddy, Daddy I found it." I start jumping up and down heels clicking on the hardwood floor. On a display shelf, on top of red silk pillows with gold tassel trim sat the most beautiful carousel I ever saw. It was very detailed, each horse different and with gem like stones glistening around the edges.

"I'm sorry honey you can't get that," says my father behind me looking down on me sorrowfully.

"But why daddy?" I ask pleadingly through my eyes.

" That reminds me to much of her," my father says. As I think to myself that's why I want it. It reminds me of mommy, that's the last memory I have of her, her taking me on the carousel of the carnival.

"Ok, daddy" I say reluctantly. Later I silently walk out of the store with a bag of lemon drops.

" Bye Miss. Abby, Merry Christmas" says Mr. Lawson behind me

" Bye Mr. Lawson Merry Christmas." I try to say cheerfully

ONE WEEK LATER…

"Where's daddy grandma?" I ask grandma Trish.

"Your dad needed to go downtown"

"Ok, grandma, I hope it isn't to busy outside since its Christmas Eve."

"I'm sure he's fine honey," grandma says.

DING DONG

" I'll get it," grandma shouts getting up from the sofa, interrupting me from singing.

"Abigail, it's for you," she says in a hushed tone of voice. I should have known something was wrong. Granny was always bubbling with cheer and she NEVER EVER used my full name, unless I did something bad. Like that time I took grandpa's dentures and painted them like a rainbow.

I run quickly to the front door and when I get there, there are two cops standing up straight and grandma's sitting on the arm of the rocking chair shaking her head back and forth.

The friendly looking officer bends down to my level and say to me " Abigail, I'm sorry to have to tell you this but when your father was walking across the street from the toy store he was hit by a car. He made it to the ER then he passed away his last words ' I love you more than anything in the world.' When he was hit there was a box in his possession. The last thing I did was shriek and run to grandma. AllI could think about was that was what mommy said 6 months ago when she died.

She finally told me, " He's with your mommy now"

Right then there was a muffled sound on the officers speaker. All I heard was a small " Ok, I'll tell them" through my body wrenching sobs.

A creaking of my front porch steps brought me back to reality.

"Hey, Dad." I say, looking down at the box that is sitting next to me, and then to my baby girl he just handed to me.

"Abby, stop doing this to yourself. It's been almost 17 years since I about died," he says sitting carefully next to me on the swing.

"But dad I'm so afraid something will happen to me." I start crying into his shoulder.

"It's okay honey, I have an idea" he says looking down at the box wrapped in antique carousel wrapping paper.

"No, not until you tell me what happened in ER that day."

"I'll tell you what I remember," he says.

" I was in a dream like state. It was all black and there was a glowing light floating down towards me. It was your mom." I gasp slightly, then he continues. " She told me it wasn't my time, I still had people to meet." He says looking down at Sarah Mackenzie Roberts, the three year old siting between us quietly.

"Now open," he commanded me sternly.

" Alright," I say as I pick up the box ever so gently then carefully pull off the wrapping paper. As soon as I get the tape off, I dig through a small layer of packing bubbles and see the top of a carousel. I softly pull it out and look at it. Memories come crashing back like a tidal wave, scenes of a little girl ridding on a horse with her mother, giggling the whole time. I look at the carousel then the father I almost lost. I look at it again and think the thing I wanted the most almost lost me one of the ones I love the most.

I hop you liked the story. Tell me what you think please review you know you want to.


End file.
